World map
Continents & Regions Pesila: Azure Moutains: A great range of mountains on the eastern edge of Pesila, bordering the ocean with cliffs so high and sheer that, with one exception, no foreign ships can find port, and its native peoples have never bothered to sail. Heavily influenced by Aesthetic Worship, the people of the Azure Mountains are famously calm, contemplative, and content. However, Bazrian occupation has heavily influenced the more urban areas, and most of its major cities and their denizens bear a far greater resemblance to Baz than ancient Azure. The Azure Mountains posses many springs, and some rivers originating here stretch out across the entirety of the Ayo Expanse. Gray hills: North-west of the Azure Mountains. A region known for its bountiful mines and scarce farmland, the Gray Hills are a harsh territory with plenty of large, formerly imperial cities but almost no civilization between them. These cities were normally built at the mouth of massive underground mines which are often cities in their own right, and they supplied Baz with most of its metals for centuries. Now the mines have few buyers, the roads through the empty lands between them are too dangerous to travel, and the food imports that once sustained them come no longer. Because of Baz's fall, the overpopulated gray hills face real threat of starvation in their darkening homes. Ayo: West of the Azure Mountains. A massive expanse of unending green shielded between the Azure Mountains and the Gray Hills. A powerful empire once ruled the entire region, after which it is named, and Ayo long did battle with Baz during the earlier days of Baz's expansion. Once conquered after Baz finally secured a foothold in the Gray Hills, allowing them to bypass the harsh Saraez Desert, the great Ayo expanse served as Baz's breadbasket. Like the Azure Mountains Baz's influence has overridden this heritage in most places. The Waste (Saraez Desert): West of Ayo, the Saraez Desert connects Pesila and Chamil geographicall, while dividing them in every other sense. Saraez takes its second name, The Waste, from the Bazrian Empire, who despised the region for offering nothing to conquer while creating massive difficulties in expanding into Pesila. The Empire considered the desert to be a waste of land, and its inhabitants considered The Empire to be pompous fools, and delighted in thwarting the Empires attempts at conquest in the treacherous desert where they were at home. The largely nomadic peoples of the waste are one of only two regional peoples to have never been fully conquered by Baz, owed to their environment and fiercely independent nature. Chamil: Bazarchel: A long tamed land home to a dozen powerful and ancient human kingdoms whose uniting began the Bazrian Empire. Versyl: Bazarchel's neighbor, dissimilar mostly in that it is less tamed by a shorter human occupancy. The native peoples of Versyl were still largely tribal when Baz began its initial expansion, and they were the first foreign region to come under Bazian control. The longer lived races dwelling there have always harbored resentment towards Baz, however, for this conquest, and in the last years of the Bazrian Empire it was the eldest druids of the elves that rallied many of its people to war against their masters. The Great Marsh: The western most region of Chamil, covering more than half its surface. The Great Marsh is exactly as it says, an endless marsh sloping endlessly slightly into the western ocean, complete anathema to Baz's concept of civilization. For a thousand years, Baz has been perfectly content to do nothing with The Great Marsh but patrol its borders and build as many walls as possible, for while Baz's concept of civilization has no hold there, other kinds of creatures are not so picky. When Baz fell, it was due in part to a massive surge of these marsh dwellers, who sensed the Empires weakness and a chance to gain a foothold outside their swampy prison. They were beaten back, but not before carving a scar across Bazarchel all the way into Baz's capital. Other Continents: Separated by ocean are two more continents, Etther and Philtheir. Etther: A land rich in magic. All civilization on Etther is found in one of its many city-states, each developed, so it is said, far beyond anything on Chamil through the powers of great Mage-kings channeling the latent divinity said to sleep in the sky-piercing mountain called Thorn. Scholars of ancient history will note that this mountain, regardless of its beneficial powers, is very volcanic, and has destroyed all life on Etther's surface at least twice in the past. The envious denizens of Chamil and Pesila cling tightly to this information so as to feel smugly superior to the assuredly doomed but temporarily blessed folk of Etther. Philtheir: Even farther, existing to most in the lands touched by Baz only in rumor and myth, is the continent of Philtheir. Little is known about this land, save for that its people are ruled by a powerful and supposedly wise order known as “the philosophers” and generally seem content to keep to themselves.